As Promised
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: This is to be a onetime deal between them. One thing Serena didn't expect how much she would have enjoyed it after it happens or what are the consequences once Sesshomaru is gone.


**Arashi: It has been a while since I last done an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover. This idea been coming back and forth in mind after watching several different movies and read a few books which helped at parts.**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha & their characters belong to their rightful creators. I just own the plot and any oc mention besides there is no money made off this fic. **

Warning: Au, Crossover pairing, implied infidelity, lemon, past Darien/Serena, sexual tension, unplanned pregnancy, minor ocs

As Promised

Summary: This is to be a onetime deal between them. One thing Serena didn't expect how much she would have enjoyed it after it happens or what are the consequences once Sesshomaru is gone.

* * *

A pair of glazed baby blue eyes stares at the taller man's back as he walks away from her. With each step he takes her heart cracks in smaller shatter pieces. A choked sob passes her lips.

"Darien why," she whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you have done this to me?"

"He was a fucking fool if you asked this Sesshomaru's opinion," the deep baritone voice growls getting the blond woman to stare at her fellow coworker and at times friend, Sesshomaru.

"I hate it when you do that," Serena replies wiping the tears away. "What did I do wrong for Darien to cheat on me with her?"

"Hn."

"I mean…..I know I'm a klutz, cry at times and all but I grew out a lot of my habits," Serena whispers. "How did Adriana still taken him away from me?"

"Hn."

Serena sighs shaking her head sadly. "I don't want to go back to the apartment…."

"Then stay with this Sesshomaru until the damn ass is gone," Sesshomaru offered tonelessly.

His amber eyes sharper keeping an eye on the woman besides him but even more so on the raven man meeting with his lover. Oh the joys of humans. His nose curls in disgust at the different times he caught the other woman scent on the blonde's now ex-boyfriend.

Serena nods in agreement. Closing her eyes, she wonder for a brief moment how her family and friends will react upon her news of Darien and her now split up for good. A brief scowl curls her lips already imagining her mother's disappointed look and comments of high hopes now gone. Besides what her mother's friends will tell the woman as it was.

"Serena," Sesshomaru calls seeing the blonde about to walk into the poll.

Rolling his eyes, he moves in front of her only to note for a mere moment she fits perfectly against him. He takes in her startle look and feels the amusement bubbling. 'Silly fool,' the thought cross his mind as a hint of a smile curls his lips up into a grin.

"Sorry Sesshomaru," Serena said, blushing while feeling comforted with his strong silence present.

"Hm."

'Another word other than 'Hn' of his,' she muse for a moment before sight of the liquor store nearby. She heads in the direction wanting alcohol in her system which be some type of comfort.

"That won't be necessary," Sesshomaru murmurs wrapping his arms around the blonde woman stopping her in her stride.

"Why not," Serena ask, her heart racing in her chest feeling the hot warm breath on the back of her neck.

Warmth and anticipation spreads through her body. Her legs starting to feel like jelly as a hint of sharp teeth nips at her earlobe.

"Because if you wish it I can help you forget," Sesshomaru growls, his voice dark and full of promise which has the blonde entertain the notion for a few moments and nod her head.

The need to get rid of Darien out of her mind is stronger. She whispers pleadingly, "Please even if it's one night."

"One night," Sesshomaru echoes with a nod before scooping the blond in his arms dashing with his youkai speed to the apartment.

No other words need to be said. It's something friends will do. It's not like he is going to fall for her or anyone. Once upon a time, he would have love someone but she been gone for years really centuries. Those blue eyes of her twinkling happily as they dance in the Narita Palace when he was a young pup. The silvery-blond locks twirl and soft through his fingers. Sesshomaru pushes back the memories of the young goddess having to keep it at bay. It does bug him a little when he first met Serena Tsukino how much she looks like his sweet moon goddess.

Upon reaching the apartment rather filled with simple furniture, Sesshomaru takes Serena to the bedroom. Setting her on her feet, he kisses her hard unable to move past the image of the silvery-blonde matching the blonde's features. The soft whimpers and delicate fingers tug on his flowing silver hair. He growls feeling the shivers wracking the blonde's body. The scent of her arousal spiking causes his inner beast to rear his head wanting to take her. Normally he would take the time to please a woman but her impatient whines causes the urge to take her a few times in the coming hours.

Serena nips his bottom lip. She smiles feeling his knee spread her legs apart. Her underwear is soaked. Kami, can this man kiss. He might even be better than Darien! And that is saying something for the blonde woman. She gasps feeling a hot hand palming her breast through the light green shirt and tweaks a pert nipple.

"Sesshomaru," She moans letting the other lift up her shirt over her head unsure when he pulled it up.

With clawed hands he rips the black lacy bra off and gazes at the soft rosy nipples before him. Licking his lips he gently pushes the half-naked woman on his bed before taking one breast in his mouth and one hand tweaking and fondling the other. He feels powerful at her cries for more. Flicking his tongue around the nub causes her to arch up. He moves on to the other breast humming in delight how responsive she is.

Serena pants heavily as he continues his ministrations. Her hands tugs at the shirt he's wearing wanting to feel his skin against her fingertips. Her blue eyes darkens as whimpers of protest slips pass her bruised lips as he leans up stripping his clothes off. She takes him all in and mouth dries up. He's definitely bigger than she thought. Her eyes meet his to find the smug look on his strong features causes her to blush a dark cherry red.

His fingers touch her lips for a moment before trailing downward. Her moans grow louder with each soft touch. She arches up letting him slip off the skirt she been wearing along with her panties. Gold and Blue eyes gaze at each other once more before he plunges into her. She cries out in pleasure unable to control the need of wanting to let go anymore. He growls and purrs in her ears making her feel safe. With several deep thrusts they come together. It never once occurred to them that there been no protection before sleep taken them over only to awake in a few hours to start anew.

It was the first time in five years that any of the neighbors truly had a complaint about their normally quiet neighbor who kept more to himself. The woman he must have bedded scream that left more men having hard on that cold showers couldn't cut it. They couldn't help but think how much Sesshomaru was one lucky bastard to get laid that night.

The morning after a night full of sex, Serena finally understood what Lita and Mina been saying about being sated by a man. Her body feels energized and thriving. She look besides her to find Sesshomaru wearing the smug smirk upon his lips until it disappear when his phone goes off.

He gets up not even bother putting on his boxers walks to the phone to answer it. Serena hums in delight as images of her taking his cock in her mouth and she brought him to the edge a few times before he had to flip her on her back and take her. Her smile turns a bit devious ready to have another performance when the frown on his mouth deepens.

"What is it?" She ask after he hangs up.

"It was my father….he been admitted in the hospital and acquiring me to go back home to take care of the family business," Sesshomaru replies.

"How long…"

"Unknown at this time even for this Sesshomaru to know," Sesshomaru answers moving around the room pulling clothes and other odd and end items off.

"I'll be going," Serena whispers seeing he's off in his thoughts before gathering her clothes quickly and dashes to the bathroom to change.

Once changed, Serena walks to the door only to be stop by one last kiss by her one time lover. She gives him a smile and he half returns it. Than walks out not knowing a few hours later he left on the plan with a light bag packed. While the memories of the night of wonderful sex on her mind, Serena didn't know that within her womb one last gift from the man her heart might been open to been conceived.

-A few months later-

Stomach churning, Serena runs to the nearby bathroom losing her lunch. She moans as her knees hits the floor. The strange tiredness and throwing up almost every morning for the past few weeks been bothering her. She couldn't get sick not with the promotion for her around the corner.

"Serena honey are you okay?" the familiar voice of Mina calls from the bathroom door along with Raye adding.

"Something is up."

"I'm fine," Serena chokes taking a shaky breath.

Getting off the floor and flushing the toilet, she staggers out the stall only to find the two staring at her. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Sere, when did you last had your period," Raye asks bluntly getting the blonde to stare in blankly before thinking back that it been an odd occurrence that she didn't have her period.

"I don't know," She whimpers feeling panic as a strange calm feeling of the possibility of being pregnant enters her mind.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Mina adds wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter blonde who continues to whimper.

"Here," Raye pulls out a pregnancy test from her purse startling her two friends who give her a strange look.

"What? Amy given me some extras…just in case Jed and I go too far…" the raven coughs feeling a little bit embarrassed as the two give her cheeky smiles which broken the tense silence that overlap the trio.

With encouraging smiles from her two friends, she enters a stall to take the pregnancy test. For the next five minutes feels like hours show the result, positive. She's going to have Sesshomaru's baby. Tears forms in her eyes. There is no way to contact him to let him know.

Exiting once more out of the stall, Serena chokes out, "Its positive."

-Seven months later-

The months passed quickly for Serena. Her friends been supportive of her. Her parents on the other hand were in a better word disappointed. More specifically her mother. Her mother ranted and moan about her daughter is pregnant out of wedlock. What will the other woman will say about this.

She learn to tune it out until she snap about if her mother isn't happy about her unplanned pregnancy than there be no need to see her future grandchildren. Upon hearing that, Serena notice her mother start to change her tune which made her suspicious. Especially knowing now she's carrying twins which the genders she decide to wait until they are born to know what they are.

It didn't help either that Adriana left Darien not soon after hearing about Serena being pregnant and assuming he's the father. He been trying to get back in her good graces claiming that Rini will be running around. She keep trying to tell him he's not the father. She figure by the date of conception it was the night when she learn of Darien's betrayal and Sesshomaru and her slept with each other.

Which lead to her now in the hospital about to give birth to her children that she been excited to meet after the several months. Her cries echoes throughout the room. The nurses saying encouragement and the first baby's head can be seen. Having to do a couple more pushes her eldest baby is born. A healthy little baby boy with small fluff of silvery color hair howling out wanting his mother. Serena cries happy tears for a few moments before her next child a girl, enters the world with a loud cry much like her brother. While her brother taken his father's hair, she taken after her mother.

Holding both babies in her arm, Serena can see Sesshomaru in both especially the little boy who will take more after his father while her daughter after her. What shocks her is their eyes. Her son having her blue eyes blinks blurrily up at her while her daughter's amber eyes gazes contently to be in her mom's arms.

"Taisho Sesshomaru and Yuki Raye Tsukino," Serena said to a nurse who ask for their names not seeing the shock look at the boy's name recognizing it from the two powerful men of the Inu-Narita family but puts it on the twins' births certificates.

* * *

-Six years later-

Finally back within Tokyo after six long years after his father suffer a heart attack, Sesshomaru can finally relax and see how things are similar and different. Running in his direction are two kids, a boy and girl. He frowns seeing the boy's short messy silver hair falling into baby blue eyes glowing with mischief cackles happily as his sister with blond hair in a ponytail and her amber orbs narrows trying to grab his sleeve.

"Come on Yuki!" The boy crows, "Mama is waiting for us at the arcade with Aunties Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy!"

"I know that Tai! Wait tell she finds out you failed your test," Yuki calls making her brother to stumble over his feet and fall on his place.

Wide blue eyes full of sudden fear looks up before throwing his head back howling out, "I FORGOT! I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED!"

Yuki sweat drops. Not realizing at the same moment Sesshomaru watching this does the same. He heard such stories about one person a part of him missed, Serena. For some strange reason the children remind him of her and strangely enough himself especially as the girl sighs and hits her brother on top of the head.

"Let's go," She said with an eye roll before both take off again passing him.

He turns around to see them run to a familiar looking blonde woman's arms and his breath left his lungs, "MAMA!"

"Hello my little ones," Serena croons with a happy smile and eyes full of love.

"Serena," Sesshomaru said out loud startling the woman to look up past her children to their father who had no idea of their existent.

"Sesshomaru…welcome back," She answers with a small nod.

"Same," he answers, "They are yours?"

"Yes," The woman smiles placing a hand on top of their head as the two look at the two adults in confusion wondering what's going on.

"Let's go mama," Yuki whines feeling a bit uncomfortable about this strange man as her twin bites the urge to growl at him.

"Alright you two," Serena smiles before glancing at Sesshomaru. "I guess I'll see you around Sesshomaru."

"As promised i'll see you around as well, Serena."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
